JESSE I'M WAITING
by Eryka427
Summary: WINNIE DRINKS FROM THE SPRING...ENOUGH SAID...
1. Chapter 1

-1**I read the book in elementary school , and love the movie I want this fic to be a mix but I cant remember a lot a details of the book…I have the book its floating around and hiding from me some where…lol. Here goes.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Winnie finally turned 17 she had a difficult choice to make. Practically everyday since the Tucks left Winnie would visit and guard the spring. She would sit on a stump from the tree and gently glide her hand through the water, but never did she bring it to her lips.

_Wake up with the dawn._

Winnie cannoned out of her bed. And went to the window. The sun was rising on her birthday…her 17th birthday. She quickly got her self dressed and flew out of her room, down the stairs, out of her house, and into the woods. They hurried herself until she reached the spring. There she came to an abrupt stopped and walked her way over to her stump. Like most days she slid her white hand into the water.

_Winnie come with me._

Winnie picked up and hand full of water and let it slip through her fingers. In her head she was reliving that night as she did every so often which seemed to be almost everyday.

_I can't go without you._

She stuck her hand back into the water.

_Winnie Foster, I will love you. Till the day I die._

"Why not forever?" She said to herself. "You'll never die Jesse." She said this time bring a hand ful of water up out of the spring. "Why not forever?" And with that she closed her eyes, said good bye to mortality and took a sip of the water.

Walking home she thought of all the time she now has. But realized she could not stay. When she arrived home her mother was looking for her…as usual.

"Yes mother." Winnie said to her mother as her mother called up the stair for Winnie.

"Oh good lord." Mrs. Foster said turning around and grabbing her heart. "Darling where were you…wait that's a silly question a know where you were."

"Where else mother." Winnie smiled.

"Whats wrong with you?" Mrs. Foster asked.

"Nothing , why?" Winnie answered.

"You seem different."

"Of course what ever else could be be" Mrs. Foster answered sarcastically.

That day was wonderful for Winnie. All she knew so far was she was going miss her life here, and her parents. After supper Winnie went up stairs and packed a small bag of only things she needed. She slipped out of the window and made her way to the ground. Then she headed for town where in the morning she would go to her bank and collect everything that was saved for her. She knew no one would suspect her to run away so early. She would be thought to have wandered off to the wood like most mornings. She did leave one thing behind and it was a letter to her parents, a letter saying goodbye…forever.

When Winnie had her money and was on her way. She thought about the Tucks. About Jesse. Then about when she would return to TreeGap. She decided to give herself 50 years. Sadly she thought everyone who could possibly remember her would definitely be gone. And she could live by herself and wait…


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait…I've had some major life issues that needed to be taken care of…right now I have a lot of emotions stirring inside me so maybe I can get them into this chapter and make it more interesting.**

On her 74th birthday Winnie was headed back to TreeGap. Winnie found it hard to change with the times. She missed the 20's and dressing like a flapper. Now it was all about the "Peace and Love", but Winnie knew neither. At least for the past 50 years she hadn't. On the bus she watched closely out the window while familiar things came rushing back to her. Yes they had changed, but she could still see what was once such a norm for her underneath the dust of time. Winnie had thought long and hard about what she should do when she returned to TreeGap. All 3 hours on the bus. She'd decided to say she is Winnie's daughter Andrea. And that Winnie died not to long ago from some sort of illness and She had decided to return to see where her mother grew up.

When Winnie finally got off the bus she gathered her bags. There was only one or two. Winnie had gotten used to traveling light the last 50 years. She put a cap on trying to hide her face just incase anyone would recognize her. She made her way through the town. It was a good walk to her old house. There was still a dirt road unlike the roads intown which were completely paved now. The Iron fence she used to gaze behind from into the wood was now almost completely over grown with vines. She walked down the drive way and toward the house. There was a car there a fairly new station wagon. Winnie got to the door and hesitated to knock. But just then it opened. And there stand a woman with a broom in her hand.

"Can I help you dear?" The woman asked.

"Um, yes do the Foster's still live here?" Winnie asked.

"Yes, well Mr. Foster passed on about a year ago, but Mrs. Foster is still here, but barely she holding on to every last breath." The woman said. "May I ask who you are?"

"I-iii'm Andrea Foster. My mother was Winifred Foster." Winnie lied.

"Oh my god!" The woman said dropping her broom. "Come in quickly." The woman said dragging Winnie over to an old picture on the wall. It was of Winnie but Winniw could barely recognize herself.

"Oh" Winnie said.

"You look exactly like your mother."

"Yea I know"

"Come with me Miss Foster." The woman said again dragging her daughter to a room where and elderly woman lay fighting for every breath. "Mrs. Foster, you have a visitor. I'll leave you too alone" The woman said and shut the door.

"Www…Winnie" Mrs. Foster let out.

"Yes mom its me." Winnie said kneeling down next to her mother.

"I've been waiting… fff…for you to come" She let out.

"Mom I'm so sorry I left" Winnie said crawling into the bed with her mother. "I couldn't stay here it would ruin everything if I did."

"I understand Winnie, Tell me where have you been?"

"Lots of places mother. New York, California, Mexico, they were all so beautiful."

"Winnie the draw next to my bed. Theres an envelope take it out." She said and Winnie did as she was told.

"Here" Winniesaid.

"Open it" She said weakly.

Winnie opened it and there was winnie's letter that she had left the day she ran away. And also there was a few other papers.

"Winnie those are the papers to the house, the wood, and everything else this family has. Its all for you. I've held on long enough to make sure you get them and to see my little girl again." She said bringing her hand to Winnie's tear covered face. "I love you Winnnn…" And her hand fell and her breathing stopped.

Winnie began immediately sobbing. So loud that the Woman from before came barging in. It seem the woman was her nurse. She came in and checked Mrs. Fosters pulse there was nothing.

"Oh dear I'm sorry."

"Its okay. She's with my f---. She's with my grandfather now."

"And your mother." The nurse said.

"Hmm…" Winnie let out.

The next day Winnie went to set up funeral arrangements. All she had to do was order the head stone since her mother was being buried right next to her father. When she went to order one for her mother. Instead she ordered two. One for herself.

After her mother funeral. Winnie had her grave stone put on top on the spring. The tree was cover in vines with pretty white wild flowers. The stone was heavy but light enough to slide away enough to get to the spring. The Stone read:

_ Winifred Foster_

_1899-…_

_ Do Not Be Afraid Of Death._

_ Rather the Unlived Life._


	3. Chapter 3

-1**SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I HAD A LOT OF THINGS GOING ON AND STILL DO BUT I'M GOING TO TRY TO UPDATE SOON AGAIN! ENJOY! One more thing I might have messed up the age and time span…but you all get the gist that she's old but young and cant die.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next 30 years. Winnie came and went from her home in TreeGap. She kept herself hidden from the world as best she could. Coming and going as she did it made it easier, because no one really noticed her. Again she had changed her name to Natalie, making herself her own great granddaughter. Winnie was finally getting a hold on changing so often. She did like the fashions now. Winnie usually dressed herself in regular blue jeans preferably from Mandee and any top. Today Winnie wore flip flops to show off her pretty neon colored pedicure blue jeans, and a shirt that had Stewie Griffin dressed up as Darth Vader.

Today was Winnie's birthday…her 104th birthday. Winnie decided to treat herself to a little shopping spree today. She hopped in her Jetta and headed for the mall which was about 15 minutes outside TreeGap. About a half hour after Winnie left. Someone else rode into town on a motorcycle. Made his way through town and stopped and took off his helmet in front of Winnies house, it was Jesse. He rode to the wood and hid his bike. Then began to make his way toward the spring. When he arrived at the tree it was almost completely over grown. An area around it had been cleared out and landscaped. And right where the spring was, was something new. A grave Stone…Winnies grave stone. Jesse knelt down in front of Winnie's grave and thought about the time they had together. Then he realize there was no date of death on the stone. Which gave him just more empty hope. Why would there be a grave stone if she were alive? Jesse sat there for hours taking it all in. He pulled out a Digital camera and snapped some pictures. After a while he decided it was time to leave. He would go and get a hotel room and stay in Tree Gap a while then move on. He walked back to his bike and pulled it back to the road. He pulled some leaves off the license plate that read TUCK4LYF and then started it up and rode away.

Winnie arrived home a while later with few bags and a little pastry box. She put her bags in her room then went back down to the kitchen and opened the box and inside was a little pink cupcake. Winnie dug through some draws to find matches and a candle. Winnie sat down and put her hair into a high pony tail and then lit the candle. She sang happy birthday to herself like she did every year. When she was done singing she closed her eyes and made a wish. The same wish that she made each and every year.

_Jesse please come back for me_

And with that she blew out the candle.

The next morning Winnie got up early to go to the store. She spent an hour or two buying all her groceries and such for the week. On her way home she was day dreaming while driving. She was brought out of her dream when a motorcycle pulled out in front of her. She beeped her horn and the person waved his hand back at her. She cursed to herself and then saw the license plate…TUCK4LYF! All of a sudden Winnie her tires screech and more than one car horn beeping. Winnie slammed on her breaks to realize she was going through a red light. When she looked back up the motorcycle was gone. Winnie moved quickly and parked her car in the nearest parking lot. She got out to get some air. She looked frantically around for the motorcycle. She began to walk the faster and faster. Finally she gave up and went home. The rest of the day all she could do was think about that license plate. It had to be him , nothing was impossible to Winnie anymore.

The town was small so Winnie decided to make a clean sweep on foot. She left her house around noon the next day. When she got into town it was busy. She dressed up pretty. She straightened her hair wore the clothes she had bought herself for her birthday. A new pair of her endless collection of jeans and a shirt that said "Impossible is Nothing". Winnie was walking for a while when she came to the only hotel in town. She then noticed there was a motorcycle in the parking lot. Her heart began to race as did her feet as she ran over to the bike and sure enough the license plate was the one the was looking for. She immediately ran to the front desk. And slammed her hand on the bell. And some man with a beer belly waddled over to the window.

"May I help you?" He asked.

"Yes the motorcycle I'm pretty sure belongs to a young man probably about 17" Winnie stated.

"Ummm yes what else do you want to tell me that I don't know." He said rudely.

"Well you can tell me what room he is please?" She asked.

"Room 5 the bikes parked right in front of it." He said.

"Thank you so much" Winnie said racing off once again.

She got to the door a knocked as hard as she could.

"JESSE!" Winnie shouted. " JESSE OPEN UP"

Jesse was laying still asleep in bed. When he heard someone pounding on his door. The he heard someone shouting his name.

"I'm coming" Jesse said walking over to the door in nothing but his boxers. When he opened the door there stood Winnie.

"Jesse!" She said throwing her arms around him.

"Www…Winnie?" Jesse said unsure.

"Its me" She said walking past him.

Jesse just looked at her for a moment taking in how much she's changed and how beautiful she still was.

"I saw your grave stone" He said.

"Its fake…I put it there pretending to be my own daughter and right now I'm kind of like my great granddaughter."

"God Winnie" Jesse said grabbing her and kissing her.

"Jesse. I missed you I can't believe this is finally happening."

"Neither can I" He said running his finger through her hair. "I thought about you everyday, I dreamt about you and this moment since I left" Jesse said.

"Its okay now, we are together." Winnie said as Jesse moved her back and they lay on the bed.

Jesse lay on top of Winnie feeling her as she did to him. Neither of them had ever done anything like this. Then Winnie sat up pushing Jesse off of her.

"Sorry, I just don't want to do this here." Winnie said.

"Yea me either." Jesse said.

"Hey get your things together lets go to my house you can stay there with me" Winnie said.

Winnie helped Jesse pack up his things and then they hopped on his bike and headed for Winnie's house.


End file.
